Arkanian Imperial Navy
The 'Arkanian Imperial Navy (AIN) '''is the naval (space and seafaring) branch of the Imperial Arkanian Armed Forces, the military of the Imperial Arkanian Empire. The AIN specializes in starships instead of a seafaring fleet due Arkania being a space-based nation. The Arkanian Imperial Navy operates a fairly large fleet of starships and now produces them at a much slower rate. The modern starships are much more superior than the Arkanian designs of the Free Republic of Arkania or even the Greater Terran Republic. Since the empire is a space-based nation, the Navy operates a small seafaring fleet based in the Philippine Sea to protect the territory from invasion. History 2038 The Arkanian Imperial Navy was founded in the year 2038 along with the other branches of the Imperial Arkanian Armed Forces, the Army, Air Force and Marine Corps. Formed from the Arkanian Republic Navy of the Second Arkanian Republic, the Navy inherited a large fleet of modern, newly-designed starships and some smaller seafaring vessels from the ARN. These starships include, but are not limited to, the ''Retribution-class Battleship, the Chandrila-class Carrier, the Resurgence-class Heavy Cruiser, the Forlorn-class Cruiser, and the Defiant-class Frigate. The Imperial Arkanian Navy also continued to develop Project Revitalize, which oversaw the redesign of the twelve Excalibur-class Dreadnoughts. Due to it already having a large space fleet, the Arkanian Imperial Navy kept new starship production at a minimum. Service History Arkanian Expansion The Arkanian Imperial Navy sent fleets of starships, most notably Task Force 15, to map out neighboring systems and to expand Arkanian territory. The fleets left some ships stationed there before large-scale exploration of the planets would begin. Some of these planets would be used for mining, which would help fuel Project Rejuvenation, a large-scale project to modernize public infrastructure spanning across all Arkanian territories. The Navy was warned by the Imperial Merculan Empire not to expand too far, for they would come in contact which hostile parasite aliens which have ravaged the Merculan Outer Rim since 2021 and are believed to be Silents. Starships Arkanian Manufactured * Excalibur-class Dreadnought * Retribution-class Battleship * Resurgence-class Heavy Cruiser * Monolith-class Carrier * Chandrila-class Carrier * Vanguard-class Cruiser * Forlorn-class Cruiser * Quebec-class Light Cruiser * Siegfried II-class Destroyer * Defiant-class Frigate Ex-Terran * Siegfried-klasse Mobile Anchorage * Orion-klasse Battleship * Jotunn-klasse Planetary Assault Ship * Celestra-klasse Carrier * Anton-klasse Support Ship * Gungnir-klasse Frigate Decommisioned/Not in Active Service * Resurgence-class Battlecruiser * Azanti II-class Carrier * Siegfried-class Cruiser * Many Hyberian Vessels Starfighters Arkanian Manufactured * [[Type-1A Viper-class Space Superiority Fighter|Type-1A Viper-''class Space Superiority Fighter]] * M7V1 Fighter-Bomber (soon to be replaced) Seafaring Ships Arkanian Manufactured * ''Ford-class Battleship * Cebu-class Light Cruiser * Zastaralý-class Destroyer * Clancy-class Corvette Bolivian Manufactured * Avenger-class Helicopter Carrier Planned Starships The Arkanian Imperial Navy currently has one class of planned starship which is still in the designing phase and one that is undergoing its testing phase. The planned starships are: * A currently unnamed planetary assault vessel: Planned length: 500-600 meters. * Corvus-class Corvette: The Corvus-class will be the smallest class of starship when it enters service. Planned length: 100-150 meters Ranks Officer: -Petty Officer -Ensign -Lieutenant Junior Grade -Lieutenant -Subcommander -Commander -Rear Admiral -Vice Admiral -Fleet Admiral -Grand Admiral